Infants and young children often spike high fevers when ill. These high fevers often are accompanied by febrile seizures and other complications. High fevers also can indicate a serious illness such as encephalitis and meningitis.
Modern medical thinking is that a sustained moderately elevated temperature that by itself does not cause discomfort, actually helps the body fight infection. However, a spiking fever, that is a rapid rise in body temperature or a sustained high temperature is dangerous, requiring immediate attention as well as extremely uncomfortable for the patient.
Febrile seizures run in families. When a child has a history of febrile seizures or there is a family history of febrile seizures, parents and caregivers are in for sleepless nights when the child is sick, monitoring the child and staying close by.
Caregivers who provide care for the incapacitated, such as the elderly or those who cannot communicate, must also stay close by when the patient becomes ill with an accompanying fever
While some temperature monitors may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.